1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to pouring spouts for containers of the filler neck type, and more particularly to pouring spouts for containers having threaded filler necks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been an object of prior art to provide a pouring spout that sealably engages the threads of a threaded neck container and that is rotatable about the longitudinal axis of the threaded neck. Early art includes Lambert, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,515,219, and Morse, 1,607,774. It has been an object of other prior art to provide a pouring spout in which the pouring spout snaps onto a nonthreaded filler neck of the container. Such prior art includes Nicholls, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,660,654, and Johnson, 2,291,230.
The present invention is advantageous over the above-cited art in that, in the present invention, the pouring spout snaps over and sealably engages threads of a threaded neck container. In addition, Applicant's invention is swivelably rotatable about the neck of the container due to the resiliency of the pouring spout material and thereby provides extreme simplicity in comparison to the above-cited art.